Meet the Parents
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: B and C are headed off to Los Angeles to meet Cristina’s family, and Burke has a lingering question on his mind. Final chapter is up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Meet the Parents**

**Author:** ---**greyeyedgirl**---

**Grey's Anatomy Cristina/Burke fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **This fiction is in no way affiliated with Grey's Anatomy.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Cristina takes Burke home to meet her stepfather, but first she has to meet his mom. Obviously C/B fic.

**Chapter 1**

"Preston!" Samantha Burke's voice ran out through the airport, as she rushed forward to give her oldest son a hug. Burke hugged her back warmly, smiling at her as they pulled apart. She turned to give a happy smile to Cristina. "And you must be Cristina," she said kindly, extending a hand to shake. Cristina took it and shook, wondering if there was a specific way girlfriends were supposed to shake their boyfriend's mother's hand. Men have it easy, she thought. Their grip is supposed to be firm but not overbearing. But how was she supposed to shake this woman's hand? She smiled politely, as Burke got their luggage and they headed to Mrs. Burke's car. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Burke," Cristina said, trying to put a nice-looking smile on her face. _Try to look pleasant,_ she thought. _Pleasant is good._

"Oh please, sweetie, call me Sam. Mrs. Burke was Preston's grandmother." Cristina smiled uncomfortably, not sure if that last part had been a joke or not. Preston was smiling at her though, so she took it as a sign that things were going well.

"So tell me about yourself, Cristina," Mrs. Burke said. "Preston said you're from California?"

"Yes, we're going there for a few days after this to see my mother and stepfather. I grew up in Los Angeles, then went to Smith College and Stanford Med." Cristina tried to lighten up, then felt a whole new rush of fear when she realized something-Obviously Mrs. Burke (_Sam_) called Burke 'Preston.' She didn't, though. Would Mrs. Burke think that was weird? Would she think Cristina was flighty or not serious about him? Oh,_ crap._

"That's nice. What are your parents' names?"

"Helen and Saul Rubenstein. My mom is an interior decorator and my stepdad is a oral surgeon. My real father, Jonathan, is a dentist."

Burke glanced at her from his seat next to her in the car. He hadn't known that.

"So, Mrs-Sam," Cristina said, trying to make herself loosen up. "What's the name of your restaurant?"

Mrs. Burke smiled from her place behind the wheel, as their conversation continued smoothly for the next 15 minutes or so, Burke jumping in at random intervals.

88888888888888888

"All right. So this is home," Mrs. Burke said, leading Cristina and Preston into the house he had grown up in. "Preston will show you where his room is," she said to Cristina, smiling. "I trust you're used to his obsessive cleanliness by now."

Cristina laughed, turning to grin at Burke. "Just like he's used to my obsessive messiness."

Mrs. Burke raised one eyebrow playfully. "Wow, Preston, you must love this girl. I've never seen you able to even remotely tolerate a mess."

Both Burke and Cristina blushed, as Burke mumbled something incoherently. Mrs. Burke beamed at them. "I took a couple days off from the restaurant for your visit, but I have to check up on Lydia, the girl I left in charge. She's a dear, but not very bright, I'm afraid. But we can eat over there sometime if you'd like."

"That'd be great, Mom," Preston said, smiling at her. "I'm going to show Cristina the room and get settled in. Why don't you check in on her while we do that?"

"All right. I'll see you guys in a bit, then," Mrs. Burke ducked out.

"Come on," Burke said to Cristina, lifting up her suitcases. "I can take two trips upstairs, it's fine," he said, seeing her go to pick up a couple of his.

Burke's room was anal-ly clean, as she'd expected, and she dropped the suitcase of his she'd grabbed half-hazardly on the floor. He didn't wince anymore when she did that, simply set her suitcases on the floor and sat on the bed.

"You like her?"

She glanced at him, taking the seat next to him and looking down to inspect the dark blue bedspread. She picked carelessly at a thread. "Yes." She realized it was the truth.

He smiled. "She likes you, too." His voice sounded pleased.

She hesitated, playing with the thread with her finger. "Good."

"It is good."

"I'm tired," she murmured. She really was. It was barely evening back home, and only mid-afternoon here, but she'd worked a hard shift before they left. She knew he had too.

"I am too," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I think Mom wanted to make dinner for us, but-"

"Do you think she'd be upset if we slept for a few hours, though?" She smiled. "I know I'd be much more pleasant at dinner if we did."

Burke smiled too. "Yeah," he said, leaning back on the bed, barely managing to take his shoes off. "And if Mom went to the restaurant, she won't be back for a couple hours."

Cristina frowned, lying down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her. "Isn't the restaurant down the street?"

"Cristina, if we lived down the street from the hospital, do you think you'd spend any less time there?"

She realized what he meant and smiled, burying her face in his neck and yawning.

She woke up with a start an hour and a half later, rolling over in the bed. Wow, she must have really been exhausted, she thought to herself, sitting up and pulling her hair back self-consciously. She glanced over at Burke, still sleeping soundly on the bed. She stood up quietly, being careful not to wake him. He didn't stir as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Mrs. Burke still wasn't back yet, so she stepped out of the house and sat on the steps, feeling the heat beat down on her. It'd been awhile since she'd been so hot. It was comforting, in a way, as she remembered the feeling of the burning California sun hitting her during the years of her childhood. Was it really the same sun that had shone on her then that was setting her skin aglow so many years later?

Upstairs, Burke rolled over, feeling instinctively for Cristina. He frowned as he opened his eyes, glancing around the room before heading downstairs.

"Hey," he said, seeing the familiar curly head sitting on the same steps he'd sat on countless times, so many years ago. "Hey," she said, turning to look at him. He sat down next to her, taking in her tired appearance. She tipped her head against him, watching the sun start its descent as evening set in.

88888888888888888888

Dinner at the Burke's house had always been chaotic. Mrs. Burke insisted Preston not help her, as she prepared the meal in the house's kitchen. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Mrs. Burke?" Cristina seriously hoped she didn't, because she couldn't cook worth crap. Burke knew this and was smirking at her from behind his mother.

"Nope, I'm fine, hun. Remember, I've done this everyday for over 30 years." Mrs. Burke smiled at her from the plate of vegetables. "And remember, it's Sam."

"Right."

Mrs. Burke continued to talk as Preston opened a door to a cabinet, grabbing dishes as he began to set the table. "So how long have you two been seeing each-Preston, you don't have to do that, I'll get it-other?"

Cristina thought for a second, wondering if she should count the time before they'd officially become a couple. "Um, maybe-What is it, Burke, seven months?" Burke nodded from his spot setting the silverware, and Cristina smiled at Mrs. Burke. "Seven months."

"Wow, that's great. And you're an intern? Do you know what you're going to specialize in yet?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure. Definitely cardio or neuro."

Mrs. Burke smiled. "A set of cardiovascular surgeons. What a couple." Cristina laughed.

They sat down to dinner, Burke holding the chair for both his mother and Cristina.

"So how long have you had your restaurant?" Cristina asked.

"Oh, I bought it a few years before Preston was born, it was right after I had Ashley. Maybe 36 years, then?

Cristina turned to Burke. "You have a sister?"

Preston glanced at her. "Yes. Ashley. I have a little brother named Nathan, too."

"I didn't know that."

"You don't have any siblings, do you?"

Cristina hesitated. "No."

Burke nodded into his food.

They finished dinner quietly.

88888888888888888888

"Your mother seems nice," Cristina said, sitting down on the bed. Burke glanced up from his spot in a chair a few feet away, stooped over taking off a shoe.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"I didn't know your father was a dentist."

Cristina changed the subject. "Where do they live?"

Burke rubbed the back of his neck, getting up and walking over to her. "Ashley lives in Illinois, Chicago. Nathan lives in Napa."

Cristina looked up at him, surprised. "California?"

Burke smiled. "Yes. He owns a vineyard and a wine store there."

Cristina smiled. "I didn't know that."

"He has a few kids. Toddlers."

Cristina leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm tired. Tomorrow, do you want to show me the sights?"

Burke laughed. "This is Wilmington, Alabama. There's not much to see."

Cristina smiled, as they leaned back and laid down, Burke covering her with the cool blanket. "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Parents**

chapter 2, by...me. Greyeyedgirl.

Summary: Cristina and Burke continue in Alabama as they visit Burke's mother. What happens when a flame from Burke's past and a secret of Burke's mother makes it out into the open? Cristina and Burke, yeah I said it CRISTINA AND BURKE. : )

"Rise and shine, Cristina."

Cristina frowned into her pillow, her eyes shut forcibly. "Go to hell."

Burke let out a little laugh, shaking her gently. "Come on."

"And burn..."

"Cris-ti-na," Burke said playfully.

"And _scorch-_"

"Cristina!" Burke pulled the blanket off her, tugging lightly on the T-shirt of his she was wearing. "My mother made breakfast."

Cristina sat up, rubbing her eyes, her hair a mess. "What time is it?"

"Four-thirty. That's two-thirty at home, though."

Cristina stared at him in shock. "People in Alabama get up at four-thirty?"

Burke laughed, sitting next to her on the bed. "The restaurant opens at five-thirty. I think Mom's idea of 'a couple days off' has turned into-" He broke off at Cristina's groan, as she leaned her head against him. "Do I want to hear this story?"

Burke smiled, nodding to himself, as he bent his head to kiss hers. "Probably not. And I don't really want to tell it."

"Oh, fantastic, then," Cristina said, rolling out of bed. "Did she make something _heavy?_ 'Cause I don't know what I can eat this early in the morning..."

"Fried eggs and blueberry pancakes."

Cristina grimaced, bending down to find her suitcase from where she'd shoved it under the bed the night before.

"I wanted to show you something today. I thought you might like it."

"What is it?"

"Just...somewhere I used to go. When I was little."

Cristina smiled, sitting on her knees on the floor as she snapped open her suitcase. "Okay."

"Mom'll be at the restaurant all day, so we have the whole day to ourselves."

Cristina smiled again, glancing up at him. "Good."

Burke rolled onto his stomach on the bed, looking down as he watched her pull out a sweater. "You won't need that."

Cristina looked up. "Hmmm?"

Burke laughed. "This is Alabama. Very _hot_ state. You won't want a sweater."

Cristina looked down at her suitcase, putting the sweater back. "Right." She pulled out a sleeveless T-shirt instead. "This okay?" She asked, smiling.

Burke smiled back. "Perfect," he said, flashing his teeth at her. She smiled, looking down and biting her lip. She looked back up. "Got any coffee?"

88888888888888888888888

"Mmmmmmmm." Cristina laughed. "Alabama _is_ a hot state."

Burke laughed, cradling her on the bed. "Am I ever wrong?" He murmured in her ear.

"Guess not," she whispered, smiling as he kissed her neck, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"You hungry? We could go eat lunch, I could show you around the restaurant."

"Mmm--ohhh...Yeah, yeah that sounds great." Cristina moved closer into him, nuzzling her hair against his face. She felt him kiss her head. "Love you," he whispered.

It still made her pause, her pulse quickening, but she managed a smile, turning her head back so he could see. "Yeah."

Burke smiled, a small one, but it was still there. "I guess we should probably get up."

"Probably," Cristina said dryly, grinning, as Burke tightened his arms around her. "Or not."

Burke laughed, kissing her head one last time, reaching over her for his T-shirt. She smiled tiredly, letting out a soft yawn. "At least it's not four-thirty," she mumbled. Burke turned to smirk at her, kissing the side of her head, before pulling his shirt on. "It's a very, very hot state."

Cristina laughed, leaning over the bed in search of her clothes. Burke smiled slightly, waiting for her to lean back up before handing her her wrinkled t-shirt. "Thanks."

Burke kissed the side of her face gently, softly massaging her neck. "There's somewhere really beautiful I want to show you. You'll like it."

Cristina smiled to herself. "I don't do well with nature."

Burke laughed. "No, me neither. But this place is nice, and you won't get dirty, I promise."

Cristina grinned, feeling his hands travel down her spine. "Well, you're never wrong."

"That's my girl." Burke laughed, kissing her quickly on the cheek, as she reached absently for her jeans. He turned away, putting his shoes back on, then laid backward, as she leaned her head back against his chest. "Do you mind if we just lay here for a while?" Cristina asked, yawning. "I want to see your place, I really do, but I'm sort of...jet lagged."

"It's fine," Burke said smiling, encompassing her body in a soft embrace. "I'm tired too, we can take a little nap, then grab lunch, then I'll take you there."

"Kay," Cristina murmured, nuzzling her head into his T-shirt. "Love you," he said. "Mmmhmm," Cristina said smiling, as he reached gently and wrapped her hand in his.

888888888888888888

Burke and Cristina walked into Sam Burke's restaurant twenty-five minutes later, him laughing as he held the door for her, she turned her head to say something slyly to him. He wrapped his arm around her, looking at the ground and grinning, she smiled contently. He looked up, planning to find a table to sit at, when he caught sight of someone standing not 12 feet away, and stopped altogether.

"Burke?" Cristina asked, looking at him, obviously concerned. He cleared his throat, snapping back to reality, and attempted to usher her past the small dark woman just in their path. "Burke?" Cristina asked again, confused.

"PRESTON? Preston _Burke? _Oh, my god, what are _you_ doing here?" Lindsey Hartley had caught sight of him, and she stared at him with a mixture of shock and happiness as she took in his appearance. Cristina stared at her, confused. "Burke...?"

Burke cleared his throat again. "Cristina, this is Lindsey Hartley...an old friend of mine from school. Lindsey...it's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't your mom tell you? I'm waitressing here. No, wait, back up-What are _you_ doing here? Are you here to stay?" Lindsey beamed up at him.

"Oh, no, we're visiting, I wanted Cristina to meet-Oh, of course, you don't know." Burke paused. "Lindsey, this-" he looked down at Cristina. "Is Cristina Yang, my girlfriend. She lives with me in Seattle."

Lindsey inspected Cristina with mingled surprise and interest, forcing a smile on her face. "Sounds serious."

Burke smiled at Cristina, hugging her closer with his arm. "We've been together for a while now. We work together."

"Oh, are you a doctor, too?"

"An intern," Cristina said, her voice confident, as she looked Lindsey carefully in the eyes, recognizing the expression there. "That's how me and Burke met. It's really nice, actually. I'm with him at home _and_ at work."

"Wow, sounds tiring. Sometimes people need an escape, right?"

Cristina shrugged, wrapping her arm around Burke's waist. "It's not like that with us."

Burke looked down at her, slightly surprised, then a look of comprehension crossed over his face. "If you'll excuse us, Lindsey," he said, trying not to laugh. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Wha-wait! How long are you two in town?"

"Just until tomorrow night," Burke explained, smiling. "Then we're going to Los Angeles so I can meet Cristina's stepfather and get to know her mother."

"Oh," Lindsey said, staring at Burke. "Wow. It _is_ serious." She forced a smile, shaking Cristina's hand, before Cristina and Burke turned to grab the only empty table in the restaurant, a small booth in a corner in the back.

8888888888888

"Soooo. Was she your girlfriend?"

Burke laughed into his french fries. "Of course not. That's why I thought it was so funny that you were jealous."

Cristina took her hand away from where she'd been about to steal one of his fries. "Jeal-I wasn't jealous!"

"'It's not like that with us?' I had no idea you were so utterly fond of my company." Burke smiled as he sipped his cappuccino.

"I _do_ like being with you."

Burke continued to smile. "Of course you do. But you don't want to be around me all the time. You like being with Grey, and Stevens, and O'Malley, too."

Cristina paused, looking down at her cheeseburger. "You seriously weren't ever her boyfriend?"

"Never. We were friends in grade school, in high school she took an interest in me, but I was more interested in my grades and my trumpet-playing than girls."

"Your trumpet playing?"

Burke beamed. "You're dating a proud former member of marching band, concert band, regular band, as in band class... Jazz band, and Pep band."

Cristina stared at him. "You're kidding."

Burke smiled. "Nope."

Cristina took another of his french fries, using her mouth to cover an inappropriate smirk. "Well, whatever made you so good with your lips."

Burke laughed, drinking from his coffee again. "Whatever gets the job done."

Cristina smiled, playing with her food, and Burke's face grew serious.

"But seriously, Cristina...it wouldn't have mattered even if I _had_ dated Lindsey. I'm with you now. I don't care about anyone else. And I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I don't _want_ to be with anyone else. You're more than enough for me to handle."

Cristina was quiet as she looked down at her mocha latte. "Yeah. I know. You're just not the kind of person who ever...Who cheats."

Burke looked at her. "You're right. I'm not. But with you, that's an 'especially.' I'm not attracted to anyone else. I only want you."

Cristina smiled a small smile. "Good."

Burke smiled back, as he carefully pushed out the anger at his mother, and concentrated on what he was planning to do.

8888888888888

"You should have told me you hired her."

"What does it matter, Preston? The factory she'd worked at since high school was closing, she needed a job, I took her in. She's a good worker, Preston."

"Am I supposed to fall for that? You've wanted me to be with her since we were little! Thought it would be so cute, your best friend's daughter with your little boy...I tolerated it in high school, Mother, but shoving her in my face like that? I'm _with_ somebody, and you _know_ how serious I am about her, obviously, so-"

"I know." Sam looked down. "Obviously you have feelings for Cristina, strong ones, because you've never been one to make rash decisions, but-"

"I know what I'm doing. I know what I want."

"I know you do. I'm sorry. You're leaving tomorrow night, just forget about it. I just thought-seeing Lindsey-might stir something in you, something to change your mind...You really would make a _perfect_ couple dear, she's so sweet..."

"I'm in love with Cristina. I've never loved Lindsey. Not like that. And I'm asking her to marry me. How could you have tried to take away the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

Sam looked down, ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. Really. If you really feel that strongly about her...I know. I want you to be happy. And I _do_ like Cristina. I see how happy she makes you. You're...different. You're glowing."

Burke smiled a tiny smile as Cristina's face flowed into his mind. "She's amazing, Mom. That's why I asked you for the ring. I...I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her." He laughed slowly.

Sam smiled. "If she's what you want, then go get her." She paused. "I'm sorry about Lindsey."

Burke paused, looking at his mother's face. "It's okay. I know how much you wanted me to be with her. But with Cristina...I just..." He stopped, smiling. "I forgive you." He leaned in quickly, giving his mother a brief hug. He frowned suddenly, his head turning. The sound of the shower had stopped. "I guess Cristina's out. I'm going to get to bed, it's getting late, and I know she must be tired, she's still shaking the jet lag. I was going to take her to the place I used to go when I was little, but we were both tired, and after the brush in with Lindsey..."

"I'm sorry, Preston."

Preston nodded. "It's okay. I'll see you in the morning, kay, Mom? Love you."

"Love you too, Preston. And I'm stopping by Aunt Kiri's for the ring tomorrow morning. It'll be all set before you go."

Burke grinned. "Thanks, Mom. I gotta go." He kissed her quickly on the cheek, before making his way towards the stairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the Parents**

chapter 3

greyeyedgirl.

"Good morning."

"Mmmmm."

Burke laughed softly. "I let you sleep in. It's almost eight o'clock."

Cristina allowed herself to sink into his embrace, smiling as he tightened his arms around her. "That was very generous of you."

"I like to think of myself as a generous person."

"Don't get cocky with it," Cristina teased, letting out a soft yawn. "I'm hungry."

"Mom's still here, she made eggs and bacon. I told her how you can't eat pancakes, they make your stomach hurt-" He frowned. "I know you're Jewish so you're not supposed to eat pork, but I've seen you eat hot dogs, so I figured you must be okay with bacon."

Cristina laughed. "I think I'll survive eating a strip or four." Burke smiled, sinking his face into her hair. "Mmmm. Your hair smells great."

Cristina grinned, as Burke wrapped his hands onto her stomach, feeling her soft abdomen under her shirt. "My shampoo. It's Herbal Essences."

"I like it."

Cristina smiled. "So are we going to see your happy place today?"

Burke laughed. "Yes. If you still want to."

"Tell me about it."

"It's...by a lake. It's very beautiful. Peaceful." That was the word. Peaceful.

"Come on. Let's get up. I'm starving."

"G'morning, Cristina. Did you sleep well?" Samantha Burke smiled at the short woman, taking in Dr. Burke's approving glance, as the two doctors came into the room.

"Um, yeah. Did you?" Cristina glanced up at the older woman, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes. So what are you two kids planning to do with your last day here?" Sam asked, sitting a large plate loaded with edibles in front of each of Cristina's and Burke's places.

"Burke is going to show me a place by the lake. Wow, Mrs. Burke, this looks great." Sam beamed down at her, turning to turn off the stove. "Thank you, Cristina." She paused, picking up the plate from where she had obviously finished eating just minutes before. "I'm going to get back to the restaurant, poor Lydia, her son caught mono, so I've got full reign over the restaurant again. I'll be back about 4, though, so we can spend your last few hours together."

"Sounds great, Mom," Burke said, looking at her significantly. Sam smiled.

"I've already got it, Preston."

Burke let out a breath of relief, but Cristina looked up from her toast, confused. "Gowat?"

She covered her mouth, chewing then swallowed, then repeated.

"Got what?"

Burke smiled. "Never mind. Nothing important." Cristina frowned at him, unsure, but when Burke and Sam merely smiled demurely, she shrugged hesitantly, going back to her food.

"I'd better be off. I'll see you this afternoon. Love you, Preston. See you, Cristina." Sam bent quickly to kiss her eldest son good-bye, sending Cristina a knowing smile.

"Bye, Mom. Love you."

"See you, Mrs. Burke."

"Come _on_, Burke. Is the blindfold really necessary?"

Burke smiled, inside his mother's other car, turning carefully to drive down the one-way dirt road. "You'll like it, I'm sure of it. It's really beautiful."

"I feel like Helen Freakin Keller."

Cristina paused. "Hey, wasn't she from around here? Hellen Keller was Southern, wasn't she?"

Burke sighed. "Yes." He smiled at her again.

"Are we almost there?"

Burke shut off the ignition with a fast force, hearing the engine slowly falter, then cease to noise. "We _are_ there."

"You're kidding. Already?"

Burke laughed. "I used to walk here as a kid. So it couldn't have been _too_ far from home. Sometimes I rode my bike, but I never really liked riding on this dirt road."

"Yeah. So, can I get the blindfold off now?"

"Yes," Burke laughed, reaching forward to unwrap the small bandanna wrapped around her eyes. For a moment Cristina didn't say anything, as she stared down at her seat belt, focusing on the buckle. She pressed the button to unhook the clasp, then pushed open the car door. Burke followed obediently, as Cristina made her way down the small hill, looking down at the ground to avoid the rocks. "Come on," Burke said softly. "There. Look."

Cristina's eyes had been carefully rooted in concentration, inspecting the dirt surroundings and large patches of bright, pale green grass. At Burke's guiding, though, she looked up, and felt her mouth open slightly, a tiny intake of breath entering her lips.

Peaceful. It was a nice word for it, and it described all the aspects of the nature around her. The hot sun beating down was ripening, but just staring at the lake allowed her to feel the cool rushing of what it would be like to swim in it. There were flowers by the side, almost like someone had chosen to plant a garden there, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The lake almost didn't look like a lake, the way it stretched out for what seemed like forever reminded her incomparably to the ocean. The sun sparkled down on it like a very beautiful painting, with the artist carefully making some portions a sparkling green, and others a dark, melodramatic blue, powerfully mastering all the dips and curves of the water.

Burke looked down to see her face, and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. She stared out at the lake, feeling its peace and its beauty, and wondered if there was more to see here than what it seemed.

"Hey. You said you got it already?" Burke smiled at his mother, a nervous excitement growing in him. Mrs. Burke smiled up at him.

"Where's Cristina?"

"I told her she should probably pack up her things, since our flight's only in four hours. So, since I did that, I would imagine she's flipping through a magazine." Burke smiled to himself, picturing her doing just that.

"Come on. I put it up." Burke followed his mother to where she had set the ring, up in a high cupboard. The small velvet box was dark, and Burke felt his breath intake when he carefully flipped it open. "It's beautiful."

"Worth a fortune, I'm serious, Preston, you know how valuable that is, it was a nice ring even in its time, but by now...Just be careful, with it, all right?" Sam smiled at him.

Burke grinned, inspecting it carefully. "It's perfect." He carefully shut the lid, slipping it into the pocket of his khaki pants.

"Hey. What are we doing?" Cristina slipped around the corner into the room, smiling at Dr. Burke and his mother. Burke looked at her, startled, then smiled. "Just talking. Are you all packed?"

Cristina stared up at him, eyes wide. "Oh, sure. Yeah," she said quickly. Preston grinned, turning her to lead the way back upstairs. "We have to pack." He told his mother. Sam smiled willingly, sending Burke a quick wink when Cristina had glanced away.

"Flight 293 to Los Angeles, now boarding."  
Cristina and Burke made their way onto the plane, Burke carrying two carry-on bags as Cristina flipped through the latest issue of Seattle Magazine.

"I still don't get why we can't fly coach, Burke. It's no big deal."

Burke looked at her. "Do you really want to sit by some 20-year-old woman with a screaming child or be cramped against a 300-pound man with a sweaty bald head who keeps shoving his suitcase into your knees?"

Cristina grimaced into her magazine. "Never mind, then."

Burke carefully opened the door to the first class lounge, letting Cristina go in first. "Here. Give me my bag."

Burke handed it to her, Cristina reaching in to pull out a bright reddish-maroon jacket. "So what was up with all your secret conversations with your mom?" She asked, laughing.

"I don't know what you mean," Burke said, smiling. Cristina turned to stare at him, barely paying attention as she showed the tall, uniformed man her ticket. "What do you mean, you don't know what I mean? Burke...!" Burke laughed, pushing her forward, as they took their seats in the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet the Parents**

by **_greyeyedgirl_**

chapter 4

Summary: B and C are headed off to Los Angeles to meet Cristina's family, and Burke has a lingering question on his mind.

"This is a bad idea, Burke. A deadly, evil, nasty bad idea."

"Deadly?"

"The term is patricide, Burke, and it should not be illegal."

The cab driver drove around a corner, revealing a large road leading up one way, in which a large gate was visible. "This it?"  
"Yes," Cristina said moodily, as Burke got out his wallet to tip him.

"Thank you for the ride." Burke said.

Cristina leaned boredly against the taxi, watching as the cab driver stepped out of the car, the trunk popping open, and then he grabbed two of the large suitcases occupying the back region of the cab. Burke stepped up to help him, self-consciously adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Aren't you hot?" Cristina asked, pulling at the sleeve of her black t-shirt. Burke looked at her and smiled, shrugging. "A good first impression is important. We need your stepfather to like me." He grabbed two of Cristina's suitcases from the trunk.

"You can leave it on the doorstep, the butler will get it," Cristina told the cabbie, pulling a few strands of her hair. "Burke!"

Preston turned to look at her, then set the suitcases down. "I can take care of it, Cristina."

"Um, if you _want_ to make a good impression with Saul, _don't_ come off looking like you like to...work," Cristina said delicately. Burke raised an eyebrow, another spasm of nervousness washing over him. "Seriously? Is he tough on your boyfriends?"

Cristina shrugged. "I don't know. I never really cared much before. If he liked them or not. It wasn't really important."

Burke turned to watch her, as he headed down the driveway with the cabbie back to the car. "So he's never..._definitely_ liked a boyfriend of yours?"

Cristina tipped her head. "I don't know. I guess not. But none of my boyfriends have been quite like you."

Burke smiled, taking his free arm and gently intertwining it with hers. "You're kidding. I thought you brought successful cardio-thoracic surgeons home all the time."

"Only on holidays and very special weekends. Come on." Cristina knocked once, and before Burke could say anything, she swung open the door, leading Burke in.

"Cristina! We were not expecting you for another hour or two!" Helen Rubenstein came bounding through the small entrance room, sending Burke an enormous-sized grin. "And Preston! My, my, so tall. Such beautiful children you two would have."

"Mother!" Cristina hissed, her face angry, as Burke gave the woman his friendliest smile. "Yes, well, someday."

Cristina turned to look at him.

"Ooooh, Preston, don't let me get my hopes up. SAUL! They're here!"

A tall, sturdy looking man with curly brown hair and sideburns came into the room, wearing an expensive sweater and pants suit. "And you must be the infamous Dr. Preston Burke. I've heard a lot about you. Very talented surgeon, I presume?"

"Oh, thank you, sir. I've heard great things about you as well. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Rubenstein."

Saul seemed to glance around of Burke, then turned to his wife. "Helen, have you seen Charles?"

"Yes, oh, he was upstairs, but I'm not sure now...Hold on, I get him." She leaned over the small lamp table, picking up a tiny copper bell, ringing it once. A large brassy noise escaped, and a moment later a tall man with blonde whiskers and silvering hair appeared down the long, winding stairs steps from the next room. "You called, madam?"

"Get Cristina and her boyfriend's stuff, it's sitting by the house outside. Then when you get done, come down and show them to their rooms, they must be tired, but first I want to get to know a little about Preston here." Helen beamed up at the tall, strapping man, but Cristina interrupted. "What do you mean, 'show us to our rooms?'" I'm staying in my old room, and Burke is sleeping with me."

"Uh-Cristina-" Burke tried to break in, flushing. Saul glared at him.

"Now, Cristina. You know the thought of you sleeping in the same bed as a man you're not married to makes your father ill."

"My _step_father."

"Cristina!"

Burke stood uncomfortably, looking vaguely ill. "Really, Cristina," he managed. "It's not a problem. It's only two nights."

Cristina turned to glare at him. "Burke, I'm not a child."

Burke bit his lip, his face burning under Saul's gaze. "Of course you're not. But this is your father's house."

"My stepfather's."

Burke cleared his throat, peering at her over his glasses. "All-right," he said hesitantly. Dr. Rubenstein broke in. "Cristina, you will be sleeping in your old bedroom. Dr. Burke will be in the guest room."

_"Dr. Burke?"_ Cristina asked. Burke's dark red face darkened. "It's Preston," he said quickly and hoarsely.

"Come, come, Preston, you and Cristina come to kitchen, we have dinner all ready for you. I want to get to know more about this man that has managed to steal my Cristina's heart." Cristina winced but Burke tried to smile, Helen beckoning them forward. The foursome headed through a hallway into a large dining area, a table set with sparkling china sat in the center. Burke held the chair for Cristina, sitting down next to her and giving her hand a quick squeeze under the table. Cristina turned to look at him, a small smile taking over the quietly angry that had sat there before.

"So, Preston-Cristina say you from Alabama?"

"Yes," Burke said, smiling politely. "Wilmington. About an hour and a half from Montgomery."

"Do you have brothers and sisters?"

Burke continued his smile. "One of each. Ashley's four years older, and Nate is younger, he's almost thirty."

"So how old does that make you, Preston?" Saul asked, clearing his throat. "Thirty three, thirty four?"

"Thirty two."

"Quite an age difference, then. Almost six years."

Burke looked up from his plate for a second, confused, then realized. "You mean with Cristina? Yes, I suppose there is." He purposely didn't look at Cristina as he said this, already knowing she must be scowling or rolling her eyes. He slid his hand over from beneath the table, giving her leg a reassuring squeeze.

"And how long have you been dating?" Saul asked, his face calm, but sternness in his eyes.

"Just over seven months," Burke said smoothly.

"And have you talked about marriage?"

Cristina choked on her wine glass, and Burke felt his face go aflame. "A bit," he managed. Cristina glared, removing his hand from her leg without her parents seeing.

Burke turned to look at Cristina. "We're going to make sure we're ready first."

"What about children. You don't want any, do you, Cristina?"

Cristina clenched her drink glass, staring at the almost amber liquid. "Can we change the subject?"

Burke moved his hand back onto her leg, smiling reassuringly. "Well, what about you, Dr. Rubenstein? Had your practice long?"

"I hate him!" Cristina burst into the guest room just as Burke was unbuttoning his shirt to change into his pajamas.

"Asking us that stuff, likes it's any of his business. Like he even cares!"

Burke pulled a T-shirt out of his suitcase, not answering for a minute. "It did not go very well," he said finally.

"I hate him."

Burke shook his head, staring down at his suitcase. "You shouldn't say that."

Cristina stared at him for a moment, then readjusted her voice to a mocking pitch. "Oh, Dr. Burke, you cradle robbing dinosaur. Better get making babies fast before Cristina realizes it's a bad idea and makes a good-girl decision."

Burke didn't respond, just turning away as he changed. "You shouldn't be in here. It might upset him."

"Can I wear your T-shirt to sleep in?"

For a moment Burke's disappointed face was gone, and there was a flash of sparkling white. "Of course." Cristina grinned, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before snapping open his suitcase and moved to rummage through it. Burke's head snapped up suddenly from where he'd sat down on the bed to remove his shoes, jumping up and hurriedly moving Cristina away and snapping shut suitcase. "I'll get it," he said, trying to smile. Cristina frowned slightly, looking at him, confused. "Why?"

"I...I'll pick you out my favorite one," Burke said smiling, turning Cristina around so she couldn't see. "Don't look, it's a surprise." He quickly snapped open his suitcase, rummaging to the bottom to check that she hadn't seen the ring. He let out a silent breath of relief, grabbing a t-shirt. "Here," he said, smiling at Cristina. She took it, staring at him. "Um...are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Burke said smoothly, smiling. He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Do I get a kiss good night?"

Cristina grinned up at him, going on her tiptoes again to kiss him. "Mmmm," she said. "Here, I'll help you change into your pajama pants."

Burke laughed, grabbing her hands away from where she'd moved them towards his pants. "You have to go!" He said, grinning down at her. "Your dad already hates me, imagine how he'd feel if he found out you were in here."

"Lets experiment and find out, Dr. Burke."

Burke laughed again as she moved closer. He grinned down at her as he bent his head to kiss her slowly, pulling away a few seconds later. "Good night, Dr. Yang," he murmured firmly, still smiling as he opened his eyes. She grinned back for a second, starting to turn. "Night, Burke."

Burke spun her around, pulling her back for one last kiss. "G'night," he said laughing. "Love you," he said softly.

Cristina blushed, grinning, as she turned to go, her head down as she exited the room, the smile still lingering on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet The Parents**

chapter 5

by GrEyEyEdGiRl : )

written April third, 2006, 3:30 AM. : )

Burke laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the clock to hit 5 AM. Although he had collapsed onto the bed the night before, he had only managed to get a few hours sleep, before, plagued by bad dreams, he had awoken and propped himself on his side, not being able to get back to sleep.

He had wanted Saul to like him. That had been very important, because the biggest reason he was so nervous when they first arrived was, he'd wanted Saul's blessing before he finally got up the nerve to propose.

And now that was all over. He hadn't done anything on _purpose_ to make Saul hate him, and it wasn't like he could blame him...When he and Cristina finally _did_ conceive their beautiful little girl, he wasn't going to let another man near her even if he was successful, well-respected, and a gentleman.

He wanted Saul's approval though.

Preston was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle rapping on the door, then the knob started to turn. "Burke?" He heard coming softly, from just outside the door.

Burke stood up, his pajama pants uncreasing, and opened the door to the guestroom. "Hey."

Cristina smiled up at him, a slightly guilty look twinkling in her mischievous eyes. "Can I come in?"

"It's your house," Burke said laughing.

She nearly collapsed on the bed, leaning her back against the wall and covering her legs with the blanket. Burke sat next to her, careful not to be too close. "Seriously, though," he said, almost in a whisper. "If your father finds out... I don't want him to have anything else to hold against me."

Cristina stared at him pointedly for a moment, then snuggled closer, covering him with the blanket. Burke sighed. "Why do you _care?_ We leave tomorrow night, and then we may never have to see him again. And we won't, either, I only agreed to this dumb thing so you'd shut up about meeting them."

Burke frowned, then spoke, ignoring her last comment. "This is your family. I want to be part of your family."  
Cristina sighed quietly, leaning her head against his chest. "We promised your parents we wouldn't sleep together," Burke said, sighing as he brushed her hair around her neck.

"Who's sleeping?" Cristina asked tiredly, raising her eyebrows and yawning. Burke smiled.

"I couldn't sleep," she continued quietly, her voice suddenly soft. "No, I couldn't either," Burke responded, bending his head sideways so it was touching hers, closing his eyes. "Set the alarm for an hour from now," he murmured to Cristina. He briefly heard her fingers reaching out and adjusting it, before she wrapped her arms around him, eyes closing, as they drifted off to sleep.

"Sir."

Saul Rubenstein looked up from his spot in the living room, a drink sitting next to him and a newspaper on his lap. "Where's Cristina?" He asked.

"I believe she's taking a shower. Can I-Can I talk to you?" Burke fidgeted his hands. Saul looked at him, raising one brow. Well, both brows. Unibrow.

"All right. What is this about?" Saul looked at Burke fully for the first time, as Burke closed the door to the house, leading them out into the court yard.

"I know. I know you don't like me. I don't even blame you. That's your daughter, and you want to protect her. I understand." Burke sighed, his eyes drifting out over the yard, flowers scattered along the path, a pool and tennis court not too far in the distance.

"What's your point, Preston." Saul said it quietly, dangerously, almost, stating it instead of interrogating.

"My point. My point is that she's the love of my life. She's everything to me, and I would never hurt her! My _point_ is that I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with her, and you're making that a hell of a lot harder than it's supposed to be!" Burke felt his pulse racing, the logical part of his brain chastised him for making such an emotional outburst, but he concentrated on looking Saul straight in the eye.

"You're going to propose." Saul's voice was calm, but there was the shadow of surprise in his eye.

"Yes," Burke managed.

"You know she won't say yes." This time the question was there.

Burke felt his chest tighten. "Maybe not."

Saul's eyes drifted away for a moment, resting on the flowers a few feet away, then he focused them back onto Preston. "And you're telling me this."

"I was hoping for your blessing."

Saul didn't answer for a moment, simply looked back at the lilies growing farther down the path. He looked back at Burke, and he was almost smiling. "Well, Dr. Burke. That had better be one hell of a ring."

"I need to get out of here."

Burke smiled down at his suitcase, his grin widening as he heard Cristina close the door to the guestroom, then felt her arms wrap around his waist. "Where would you like to go?"

"I could take you to the beach."

Burke smiled, as she turned him around slowly, standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "I'm not really a beach person."

Cristina grinned. "There's a coffee shop I used to go to. You might like it."

Burke laughed. "That sounds fine. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Cristina had sat down on the bed, and was now in the process of unfluffing his cushions. "Oh, what's that?" She asked smiling. Burke grinned at her, feeling the small velvet box inside the pocket of his jacket. "It's a surprise. Come on, are we going?"

"One large frappuccino, a medium mocha latte, and um, a family order of fries," Cristina said to the tacky looking teenager, donned with tan apron and pointed cloth hat. Burke smiled at him, taking the tray they were offered, handing him some cash with his other hand. "Come on, let's get a table in the back," he said softly, as Cristina wrapped her arm around his waist. "Here, can you take your jacket off, something's poking me-"

"It's fine," Burke said sharply, feeling his pulse racen. Cristina raised an eyebrow, confused. "Bur-?" She started.

"-I'm cold," Burke interrupted defensively, then smiled, kissing her forehead before setting the tray down on the table.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the fast food, uniform hat, type of girl," Burke said smoothly, sitting down.

"It's not fast food. It's a coffee hut. That sells some food. That's why they call it Kappa's Corner Coffee house. It's a coffee hut."

Burke smiled, putting ketchup in a pile on the side of the small plastic basket holding their fries. 'What'd you want to talk about?" Cristina asked, taking one and chewing.

"Well," Burke said smiling. "I'm sorry," he said, quieter now, his voice breathy. "I don't know how to start off..." His voice seemed to drift away.

Cristina paused with her latte poised at her lips. "Burke? You okay?"  
"Cristina."

Cristina sat looking at him.

"I...I love you. You are...The...most beautiful, sexy, brilliant woman I have ever met..."

Cristina blushed, smiling at the basket of french fries she had brought closer to her.

"And," Burke said. Cristina looked up.

"And you make me happy...Happier than I ever thought...You," Burke broke off, and suddenly as if he realized what he were doing, he grabbed his coffee and gulped the scorching liquid down. Cristina stared at him.

"I always thought," he said hoarsely, "I knew just what I wanted, and I had no doubt about getting there. But then...when I had it, when everything seemed right, I met you and I realized I didn't know what happy _was._"

Cristina gaped at him, her face screwed up with emotion, biting her lip so hard she thought it'd bleed.

"Cristina. I love you. I...I want to be with you, forever. Cristina," he whispered. He stood up, and to her horror, came closer, bending in front of her. "Cristina. I love you, will you marry me?"

Cristina stared down at him, not being able to breathe, then suddenly, hand clenched over her mouth like she was going to be sick, stood up and ran out of the coffee shop, leaving Burke kneeling on one knee.

FIN on April fourth, 2006, 8:17 PM.

BTW, I know how much some of you like my author's notes. (For those of whom they annoy, lol, ignore me and skip right to the review) Well, I started an LJ (as in livejournal) community for EVERYONE'S author's notes, what I mean is, it's like how GA has a writer's blog, only this one is for GA fanfic. If you have a username on and you write fanfic, feel free to post for a blog, any writer can do it. The link is All you do is write your writer's blog in your journal, then link to it in a post in the community. If you aren't familiar with LJ, feel free to email me. But anyway, you can go there and read sort of extended author's notes, what the writer was thinking what they wrote the story or chapter, hints about what they're planning, etc. Anyway, hope to see some of you hanging there soon: ) I'm posting my writer's blog for this chapter on there, look for a post by 'bang2009.' Just go to the link above (you might have to copy and paste it) and then click on the link once you're in the community. : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet The Parents**

**chapter 6**

_greyeyedgirl_

This chapter's dedicated to lilitiger...I'm sorry I "blamed" you for chapter 12 of Make a Wish. :p :D : )

written April 5, 2006 7:03 PM

edit rated R because I use the 'f' word once at the end.

_"Angel of mine, won't you take me away..."_

Preston Burke listened to the soft rising and falling of notes, the deep crescendos, the small pitch differences that made the music pleasant to his ear. He could smell the smell of the ketchup, the air seemed sickeningly warm around him, and his fingers were grasped around the small ring in his hand as he sat at the table in the back of the coffee shop.

He couldn't let this change anything. He couldn't let her escape so quickly. She'd tried to run away before, and he comforted his mind with the thought that it didn't matter if she ran, it only mattered whether or not he went after her.

He placed the ring back in it's soft velvet box, hearing the soft snap of it's clasp over the sound of the jukebox, closing the box and putting it in his pocket.

He was just going to have to go after her.

The water brushed against her toes, the sun was hot on the back of her neck, as she breathed in the scent of chlorine, her senses processing the smell of the fake nature surrounding her.

"Good afternoon," she heard, it startled her, and next thing she knew Burke's lips were on the side of her neck, and she felt her shoulders collapse, gasping for air.

"Hey. It's all right." Burke whispered soothingly in her ear, and she turned to face him, worry clouding her delicate features.

"I-you-we-"

Burke looked at her solemnly. "Will you tell me when you're ready? When you know what you want?"

Cristina gaped at him. "Burke, I-" she whispered.

"You're not ready to marry me. Fine."

"I...I...Burke, I..."

Burke looked at her, his smile slipping. "What?"

"I...don't want to get married."

"_Ever?"_

Cristina looked at him patiently.

"I see," Burke said softly.

"Nothing personal," Cristina said.

"No. No, of course not." Burke responded.

"It's just...my career. With marriage comes _children,_ and responsibility, and I don't think I can do both. I want my career."

Cristina tried to smile.

"Are you...mad?"

Burke managed a smile, the forcedness of it making it feel like a grimace.

"No. No, of course not."

Cristina smiled, coming closer so she was standing in front of him, her back to his chest as she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, staring into the depth of the long end of the swimming pool.

"So, you two have fun today?" Helen Rubenstein asked, bringing a fork to her mouth. Neither of them answered her for a moment, until Burke looked up from his salad, forcing a smile. "Yes. Yes, we had a good time."

Saul looked at him from over his spectacles.

"It was fun," Cristina repeated, her voice high pitched, her smile fake.

"Ohhh, you two fighting?" Helen asked. Burke tried to smile. "No, of course not. I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired. This jet lag threw me."

"Oh, I sorry." Helen smiled.

"Yeah. I'm tired, too. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed," Cristina said, setting down her fork against her untouched meal.

"Cristina, it not polite to not eat your food. This is your last night, here, we should spend it together."

_"Mother!_...I-I just...I'm going to bed."  
Burke watched her run up the stairs in silence.

He had never planned on falling in love. Why did it have to be that when he did, his heart picked the most challenging woman it could possibly find? There were plenty of nice, sweet women in Alabama. There were even plenty of nice, friendly women in Seattle. He could have picked any one of them. Instead, his heart was stubbornly sticking with the one who could cause him the most heartache, the most pain.

She could also cause him the most happiness.

Cristina walked down the stairs an hour or so later, the confinement of her childhood room forcing her to need air. She heard a soft laugh coming from the living room, and paused. She knew that laugh.

She strolled into the room carefully, not being noticed by its occupants. Burke and her mother were looking down at a thick photo album, and Burke was grinning the same smile as he had that morning when he'd proposed. "How old is she here?" He asked Helen.

"Um...two, I think. That right after she start ballet."

Burke's voice was quiet underneath his smile. "I had no idea she danced," he breathed. "God." He grinned, the laugh making its way into his voice. "She's adorable."

"She love it, she do it till she 16. The only time I see her eyes light up like that. Except for now. Now, she look like that all the time, when she with you."

Burke was silent, and for a second the sadness passed over his face. "Could I get a copy of one or two of these?"

"Sure, any you want. Here, look at this one. First day of preschool. She showed off to the teacher, she could already read...And I remember she used to write her name over and over, on everything, her notebooks, the walls...You know her first word was 'no?' That's our Cristina." Helen let out a loud laugh and Burke grinned to himself.

When Cristina had been upstairs, she had thought a lot. Her mind tended to wander around before it could finally focus, and she had closed her eyes, seeing the pain in his eyes when she'd told him she wouldn't marry him. She had tried to get to sleep, she was exhausted from the number of time changes, but all she'd been able to do was toss restlessly on the bed, not being able to get his face out of her mind. _Damn, damn, damn._

She had never planned on falling in love. It had come as a shock the day she had realized it, that she was in love with him. Why had she had to fall in love with _him_, the antithesis of herself...but the one man who not only tolerated her dirty messes, but had now grown used to them, grinned when he saw her dirty clothes scattered beneath their bed. The only man who had continuously forgiven her for every stupid thing she had ever done, the only one who grudgingly went after her every time she ran, willing to play her game of cat and mouse if it meant being able to see her smile, and wake up next to her day after day after day.

What did he want to marry her for, anyhow? What did she have to offer that he couldn't get from a million other women? Why in the name of God had he had to fall in love with _her?_

"Burke," she said softly, her voice echoing over her mother's voice. Helen and Burke looked up in surprise, and Burke looked as if he was trying to hide the smile on his face, a contrast to the sadness she could see in his eyes.

"Um...I..." She paused to breath, a small smile coming over her face. "Could we talk?"

Burke stood up so fast he almost jumped, he sent a reassuring smile down at Helen, who beamed up at the strapping young doctor.

"Come on," he said, leading the way, as she took his hand, pulling him into the courtyard.

He sat down on a small bench near an especially bright patch of flowers, only tens of yards away from the entrance to the swimming pool, set off by a surrounding fence, painted white in a soft creamy shade very similar to the house. She stood in front of him, looking down.

"Are you going to tell me you're ready?" Burke asked, looking up at her, not daring to hope, feeling his rage resurface.

"No," Cristina said quietly. Burke jumped up, shaking, moving to go back inside the house.

A surge of energy pushed through Cristina, she shoved him back onto the bench, before pacing back and forth in front of him, ringing her hands restlessly.

"I am Cristina Yang."

Burke stared, his eyebrows frowning, as Cristina paced back and forth in front of him, trying to organize her thoughts.

"I am Cristina Yang," she began again, pausing only long enough to catch his eye briefly. "A _nothing,_ an intern, yes, the best intern, but most _definitely_ the _bottom_ of the surgical food chain. I am a person who told her mother she hated her every day before high school, and more than that, I am the type of person who isn't sorry about it. I am a person who leaves wrappers in her locker for months at a time, and would rather perform a suture on _herself_ with no anesthesia than admit to you that I love you. I eschew people, I don't sympathize with my patients, and the first thought I think in the morning is, '_Oh, **fuck.**_' I don't smile...I'm competitive...I'm always right...and I _love_ you. But you! You are..." Cristina turned around in her pace, staring around at the fake greenness around her. "You are a man who organizes his books by the Dewey Decimal System. You are a man who, half the time, smells like a bottle of Fabreeze. You...you...the other half of the time...you smell like anesthesia. You are an arrogant, sickeningly proud trumpet player from Alabama. You're a cardio-thoracic surgeon, and I am an intern who considers a good day one I don't spend in the Pit or in the Gallery." Burke stared at her, and Cristina stopped, taking a soft breath in and out like a small child. I am Cristina Yang, and I want to marry you."

Burke jumped up from his spot on the bench, wrapping his arms around her and lifting, clutching her body to his as she wrapped her legs around his waist, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"I love you, Cristina."

"I know," Cristina's voice sounded muffled from where she'd dug her head into his neck, her hair tickling his face and making him grin.

"And?..."

"I love you too."

Burke finally let the laugh release, swinging her around so her hair flew out in the dimming light of Los Angeles's evening. "Cristina..." He breathed.

"Mmm---Uh huh?"

"Do I really smell like Fabreeze?"

Cristina laughed wildly, cupping his chin and her hand and kissing him, he staggered backwards, laughing, almost tripping over the bench he'd been sitting on, trampling a few flowers in the process.

"Come on," Cristina whispered, slipping out of his grasp, pulling him forward. Burke followed, laughing. "What are you doing?"

Cristina grinned, pulling him into the gate surrounding the pool, leading him to the edge. Burke looked down hesitantly at the water.

"Jump."

Burke turned to look at her, his eyes momentarily drifted to the sweater he was wearing. "Come on," Cristina said. "Together."

"One..."

"Two..."

They jumped into the water hand in hand, before Burke pulled her under, laughing hysterically as he kissed her one more time.

author's note...too scared to read it over again...Hope it was okay. Btw, writer's blog for this chapter and chapter five are up at I'm 'bang2009.' Hopefully I did what I was trying to do with this chapter...

And by the way...the 'oh, fuck,' line Cristina uses in her speech... stolen directly from a quote by prestinaluvr, fanfic queen and Goddess of all that is BANG. : ) ...


End file.
